Forbidden
by g-sus
Summary: Bruce has been holding out on Dick, and he isn't very happy. Ficlet/Drabble. R&R appreciated.


**Title: **Forbidden  
**Warning: **NO BETA  
**Genre:** Humour  
**Rating: **G  
**Pairing/s:** Bruce/Dick  
**Disclaimer:** Refer to profile

* * *

It was tempting, very very tempting to take a little nibble – just a small bite of what Bruce assured him was his. But Bruce was being a tease, Bruce knew very well how long Dick was lusting after _it._ How long had it been? Three weeks? Maybe it was even a month now? No. Bruce knew how long it had been, he knew that Dick had been without _it _for four weeks and one and a quarter days.

Bruce wasn't playing very fair, walking around with his shirt off, showing off his muscular frame, long, strong fingers wrapped around what he was missing most. Dick was not happy. But Dick just couldn't help it anymore, he was becoming rabid from the withdrawal – needy and desperate. It was a pain unknown to him until now.

"Come on Bruce just give it to me"

"No Dick stop, control yourself!"

Down they tumbled; Bruce was holding his prize as far away from him as bodily possible, which was an effort and a half considering the younger man was basically straddling him.

"You can't tease me like this!" Bruce smirked and pushed Dick off him, but Dick was determined. Wrapping his legs around Bruce's waist he looped his hands under Bruce's arms and locked them behind his head.

"Bruce, do not toy with me"

The older man laughed as Dick finally took a bite of the slice of chocolate cake Bruce was withholding from him. As soon as he sunk his teeth into the sugary heaven he instantly knew he shouldn't have, but damn him he could do what he wanted. And Bruce was being a tease, walking around the manor eating in front of him. He had Alfred bake a new chocolate cake every week – with a luscious chocolate icing and fresh strawberries to top. That fat fuck.

"Master Bruce I told you he'd resort to physical violence" Alfred clucked his tongue, "I'll just leave these out of harm's way, try not to break anything. I just cleaned this area." Setting down the silver tray with a plate with yet another slice of cake and a cup of tea, Alfred bowed himself out.

Eyeing off the tray with the fat slice of cake, the two men struggled momentarily before Dick relinquished his hold on the older man and attempted to flip over his head but was inevitable foiled by a swift jab to his lower back that sent him sprawling across the floor.

"No Dick, you can't!" The remains of the slice of cake Bruce had been holding had already been taken by Dick who trying to cram as much of it as possible into his mouth while trying not to choke.

"Nof dis iz myf-_gack_" The former boy wonder gagged, choking on the large bite of cake he was trying to swallow, flailing his arms around comically in a plea for help – help that didn't come.

Bruce had to cover his mouth from outright laughing at his former ward's predicament, by the time Dick had cleared the blockage in his throat Bruce was clutching his sides from laughter. Dick raised his hand accusingly at Bruce but was stopped short from telling him off when his stomach growled angrily at him.

Bruce rolled his eyes and shook his head, a small sympathetic smile painted on his face. Dick groaned softly, doubling over to cradle his stomach. "Ohhhhhh man."

"I told you."

"Then why did you tease me!"

"..."

"I hate you"

Dick sunk down into the foetal position, a pained grimace on his face. Bruce stood and picked up the younger man bridal style, "Don't get used to it, you can rest in my room for the time being."

Dick nodded, taking advantage of his situation and burrowing himself further into Bruce's strong arms. Setting him down onto the bed Bruce smiled affectionately and petted his hair affectionately.

"I'll get you some hot water." Dick nodded pathetically, crawling in between the bed sheets, relishing being surrounded by Bruce's scent. He felt at home, he felt safe.

"Yes of course Mr Fox, I'll come over soon I'm just dealing with something here at home." Bruce nodded, glancing at his wristwatch – it had been at least 8 minutes since he had left Dick upstairs.

A creak in the floor boards alerted Bruce to another presence in the lounge where he and Dick had been not minutes ago. "I'll have to cut you short there Mr Fox; I'll give you a call back later to arrange a time for the meeting."

Clicking the phone shut, Bruce moved back into the room the sight before him bringing an irritated twitch to his eye. There sat Dick, caught red handed with a half eaten slice of cake raised to his lips – his cheeks bulging with half chewed cake. Swallowing the rest of the cake and setting down the remains, Dick grinned sheepishly, "I couldn't help myself."

"You dragged yourself downstairs just to eat cake, Richard, you _dick_." Bruce shook his head in annoyance and strode over to where the young man was sitting on the floor and swept him up into his arms again.

Dick shrugged guiltily, secretly disappointed that Bruce had put on a shirt on his descent downstairs. He felt like a child again, as Bruce set him down in the bed for the second time that lazy autumn afternoon to tuck him in. Without thinking Dick shot out his hand to grasp at the back of Bruce's shirt as he turned to leave, "Stay."

Bruce looked down at him with kind eyes and slowly nodded. "Okay. But no more chocolate cake for today."

Dick pouted childishly and didn't let go of his mentor's shirt, "Fine"

* * *

**A/N:**

Okay seriously for two days I've been trying to get a story out and all it took was like six fairy cakes to reach this drabble thing. Whatever, close enough.


End file.
